La Historia de Cindy y Angel
by TMNT Decendants
Summary: Cindy es una niña de cinco años demasiado diferente y peligrosa. Su vida cambio despues de que secuestran a su hermana mayor y ahora ella y su hermana pequeña llegaran un nuevo mundo donde Angel aprendera el valor de los padres mientras que Cindy vive una terrible pesadilla. Basado en el pasado de Cindy de mi otro Fic: TMNT: Lazos a través de las Dimensiones. mundo: TMNT 2012
1. Mi pasado y ese portal!

_**Antes de comenzar**_

_**Quiero decir que esta historia esta contada por el punto de vista de Cindy de cinco años, aunque todos ustedes la conocen como una mujer maligna, atrevida, temperamental, traviesa, peligrosa y mortal, aunque no se como la vean ustedes de como es XD. Aquí conocerán una parte de su creación oscura y que esa parte fue creada por Destructor y lo que su hermana vivió con la primera familia de Splinter.**_

_**TMNT 2012 version**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Sin más que decir**_

_**A leer.**_

* * *

_**Cindy Pov**_

_**114 años antes**_

La gente dicen que los niños somos los ángeles por nuestra inocencia y el futuro del mundo, pero yo que soy una niña pienso que dentro del ángel que se encuentra dentro de los niños existen unos monstruos que esperan el momento apropiado para liberarse. Si preguntan porque, es porque el monstruo que hay en mi quiere adelantarse en salir.

Me llamo Cindy, ese es el nombre que mi hermano me dio ya que mi verdadero nombre es Marishka, es el nombre que me dieron mis padres…. Pero jamás respondo a ese nombre, respondo el nombre que dio mi hermano.

Perdí a mis padres poco después de que nací, me alegro porque eh visto tantos padres criando a sus hijos y dándole ordenes que me salve de no tener, no tengo padres pero si tengo a la familia de mi hermano, su esposa es una mujer mandona que no la soporto, y no entiendo como sus dos hijos y mi querido hermano la soportan, a los cuatro años nos fuimos de su casa, mis hermanas se fueron a vivir en casa de uno de los amigos de mi hermano mientras que yo me fui a vivir por mi cuenta, aunque obviamente me fui a vivir cerca de mis hermanas.

Mi hermano, digamos que desapareció poco después de que… mis hermanas y yo despertáramos de un profundo sueño de 30 años

Mis hermanos y yo no somos humanos, somos extraterrestres pero tenemos forma humana, nuestra especie digamos que nos corrieron de su mundo ya que nos creyeron muertas ya que al nacer mis hermanas y yo nacimos profundamente dormidas mientras que mi hermano lloraba como loco, así es, tengo cuatro hermanos gemelos. Mis hermanas y yo fuimos congeladas por treinta años mientras que mi hermano siguió con su vida esperando que despertáramos hasta que lo hicimos.

Mi hermana mayor es Amelia, es una niña hermosa de hermosos ojos azules como el mar, piel blanca como la nieve y cabello rojo como la sangre, la tercera se llama… digamos que ella se puso el nombre de una flor que le gusta, todos la llamamos Liria, ella es tiene ojos azul fuertes como los mío, cabello café chocolate y piel un poco bronceada y mi hermana, la mas pequeña de nosotros no la llaman por el nombre que le dio mi hermano, la llaman Ángel ya que todos la consideran un angelito, tiene el cabello amarillo como el oro, piel blanca y ojos azul como los de Amelia. Aunque se que ella realmente lo es ya que jamás vi un monstruo queriendo salir de su interior.

Y yo soy la segunda mayor, tengo el cabello negro como la noche, ojos azul oscuros y piel bronceada permanente, todos dicen que yo y Amelia somos un poco mas maduras para nuestra edad, aunque dicen que yo soy un poco peligrosa.

Hasta ahora yo era la única que tenia grandes poderes ya que cuando tenía tres años un grupo de adolescente aposto con asesinar a una niña, esa niña fui yo. A pesar de que era muy pequeña luche para defenderme lanzándole sus botellas de cerveza, cualquier cosa a mi alcance y los esquivaba…. Pero ellos me atraparon, me metieron en la gatera de una puerta de garaje y lo activaron hasta que me partieron la nuca, como Tatum de Scream excepto que ellos prendieron fuego a la casa para que desaparecieran las huellas y mi cuerpo terminara calcinado. Ellos se fueron creyendo que ganaron la apuesta, cuando en realidad lo único que hicieron fue firmar su condena.

El fuego en vez de quemarme hizo que mis poderes despertaran antes de tiempo, el fuego me devolvió la vida y lo primero que hice fue desgraciarles la vida a esos chicos que trataron de matarme, en estos momentos todos se encuentran en un hospital psiquiátrico con quemaduras de tercer grado.

Bien… creo que les conté un poco de mi… pero eso no es lo que quiero contarles.

Todo comenzó hace casi un año, un hombre secuestro a mi hermana Amelia y dos meses después el mundo la dio por muerta ya que encontraron su vestido lleno de sangre y mis amigos que tenían el don para sentir la presencia de cualquier ser no podían sentirla, pero yo, mis hermanas mi sobrino y amigos sabíamos en el fondo que ella estaba viva.

Un mes después de encontrar el vestido lleno de sangre conocimos a una enemiga mortal, Spectro aunque ella le gusta ser conocida como Betrayal: La reina de la oscuridad, es el espíritu de una niña de mas o menos mi edad de cabello negro, mechones azules oscuros, piel pálida, labios negros, ojos rojos como la sangre pero hay momentos que se vuelven completamente negros y en su espada tiene tentáculos de alambre de espinas, ella tiene poderes oscuros y era muy poderosa pero no lo suficiente para mi y mis hermanas, que a pesar que ser muy pequeñas ya sabíamos controlar aunque sea la espada y defendernos.

Hace cuatro meses mis hermanas y yo cumplimos cinco años, hace once meses secuestraron Amelia y no hemos dejado de buscarla. Cada mañana yo iba al bosque donde la vi por última vez… con la esperanza de que aparezca y la vuelva a ver. Pero… no era la única que regresaba a ese lugar.

-¡AMELIA! ¡AMELIA!-grita Ángel parada en el lugar donde se robaron a Amelia, ella usaba un vestido azul cielo, blusa naranja debajo del vestido y zapatos del mismo tono del vestido. En cuanto a mi, yo solamente usaba una blusa rojo oscuro, falta gris y zapatos negros, lo se… no son colores apropiados para una niña de cinco años, pero como dije, no soy una niña normal.

-Otra vez aquí-dice mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Cindy, hola hermanita-dice Ángel sin moverse-estoy… estoy…

-Buscando a Amelia, si lo se hermanita… yo también-dije con tristeza mientras observaba el lugar-No puedo creer que ya casi se cumplirá un año desde la ultima vez que la vimos.

-Fue mi culpa… jamás debí de haber soltado esa pelota-dice Ángel soltando unas lagrimas.

La razón de que Amelia se alejo de nosotros cuando la secuestraron fue porque estábamos jugando a la pelota, bueno ella nos estaba observando mientras que uno de nuestros amigos de un año mayor le regalaba una flor, a Ángel se le soltó la pelota y Amelia decidió ir por ella para después escucharla gritar mientras se la llevaban. Desde ese entonces Ángel se hecha la culpa, aunque todos sabemos que no fue así, además Ángel siempre fue muy unida a Amelia y se que la extraña demasiado. Igual que yo.

-No fue tu culpa… ya deja de decir eso

-¡Si la fue! ¡Fue mi c…

-¡CALLATE ESTUPIDA! ¡NO FUE TU CULPA!-grita furiosa y harta

Ángel se callo de golpe asustada con sus ojos apunto de soltar mas lagrimas.

Suspire fuertemente con la intención de calmarme.

-Lo siento-dice un poco más tranquila-… pero ya deja de culparte.

Ángel asintió con tristeza.

-¡APURATE MAMA!-se escucha el grito de una niña detrás de los árboles.

Ángel corre hacia donde escucho el grito y yo de mala gana la seguí y vimos a una niña saltando por el bosque mientras que sus padres tranquilamente la seguían con una canasta de comida.

-Cuidado tesoro-dice la madre.

Mire con odio a los padres de la niña, padres que de seguro dan ordenes y no le dan la libertad de que los hijos hagan lo que quieran… para mi eso es una atrocidad, mientras que Ángel miraba con curiosidad a esa pareja y a la niña.

-Vámonos Ángel-dije mientras comenzaba a alejarme.

-Te has preguntado ¿Qué se sentiría tener padres?-pregunta Ángel interesada.

-No y jamás lo hare-dije enojada.

-Yo si… siempre me pregunto eso-dice con tristeza.

-Creí que dijiste que amabas se huérfana-dije enfureciéndome.

-¡Claro! ¡Adoro ser huérfana!-contesta rápidamente asustada-... pero… tengo curiosidad de

-¡Pues no pienses en nada! ¡Somos huérfanas así que acéptalo quieras o no!-dije furiosa

Ángel baja la vista y asiente con tristeza.

-Vámonos, debemos de encontrar a Amelia-dije aun enojada.

Ambas comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la ciudad cuando ambas sentimos una extraña energía demasiado cerca.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunta Ángel asustada.

No le conteste, me quede observando los alrededores… además, ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que ambas sentimos la energía y eso que apenas estamos aprendiendo. Pero esta energía… no era de ningún ser y mucho menos de Betrayal.

-¡CINDY!-grita Ángel aterrada

De pronto nuestros collares comenzaron a soltar una tremenda energía que nos obligo a cerrar los ojos por la intensa luz, pero al abrirlos vimos un enorme portal frente a nosotras de color amarillo intenso y el fondo blanco, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar el portal había comenzando a absorbernos lentamente.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!-pregunte aterrada.

-¡CINDY!-grita Ángel aterrada mientras me agarra la mano.

El portal comenzó a absorbernos con gran fuerza hasta que lo logro, y al entrar deje de ver la luz y escuchar los gritos de mi hermana.

Ahora solo escuchaba y veía la oscuridad y el silencio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Si quieren que lo continúen avísenme por favor.**

**Si tienen ideas o sugerencias por favor envíenmelas por mensajes personales que serán bien recibidas.**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Adiós!**


	2. El encuentro!

_**Obviamente también Ángel contara la historia en su punto de vista **_

_**Espero que les guste este Chapter**_

* * *

_**Ángel POV**_

Lentamente desperté gracias a los rayos del sol que golpean mi rostro, lentamente abrí los ojos para descubrir inmediatamente que ya no estaba en el bosque, si no en una ciudad. Pero no la ciudad donde yo vengo.

No tengo ni la mas minima idea de donde estoy, pero si se que desperté en medio de parque recargada a un árbol ultra mega incomodo.

Me preguntaba ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?, de pronto me acorde de que mi collar y el de Cindy comenzaron a brillar con fuerza y que de la anda apareciera un gran y bello portal me absorbió y después de eso despierto en ese parque.

-¡CINDY!-grito al recordarla-¡CINDY!-grito viendo por todos lados pero no hay señales de ella-Dios mío ¡CINDY! ¡CINDY ¿DONDE ESTAS?! ¡HERMANITA!-grita mientras la busco.

La busco durante todo el día y no encuentro absolutamente nada, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, como Amelia. Comencé a temblar de miedo al imaginarme que ella también haya sido secuestrada, ojala que no porque no soportaría otra hermana perdida.

Logro llegar a las afueras de la ciudad ya agotada, vi el sol y me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde y que seguramente llevo tres horas buscando y que no eh comido nada todo el día.

-Vamos hermanita, es hora de irnos-se escucha la voz de una niña

Levante mi vista y ve a una niña de diez años esperando a que se acerque una niña de siete años

-Perdón hermanita, pero ese perrito era muy lindo-dice su hermana agarrándole la mano.

-Jejeje vamos hermanita que de seguro la comida esta lista-dice su hermana llevándosela.

Miro con tristeza a esas dos niñas que comienzo a recordar algo parecido con mi hermana Amelia.

**_Flash Back_**

_-Dios ya es tarde ¡ES HORA DE IRNOS CHICAS!-grita Amelia desde las afueras del bosque-¡CHICAS!_

_-¡Jajajajaja espera!-dice Ángel mientras trata de capturar una mariposa rosa y cuando estaba a punto de capturarla se encuentra a Amelia con los brazos cruzados viéndola seriamente-Jejejeje hola hermanita-dice nerviosa._

_-Hermana, ya es muy tarde y no debemos llegar tarde a la comida, luego comemos muy poco._

_-Lo siento-dice bajando lo vista._

_-Ya cálmate-dice Amelia acariciándole la cabeza-tu sabes que nunca podré estar enojada contigo, en realidad si pero no tanto-dice divertida._

_Ángel sonríe divertida._

_-Vamos hermanita, hay que llegar antes que los demás-dice Amelia agarrándole la mano._

_-¡NO SI NOSOTRAS LLEGAMOS PRIMERO!-grita Cindy saliendo corriendo del bosque junto con Liria._

_-¡OIGAN!-gritan ambas mientras las siguen corriendo._

**_Fin del flash back_**

Sonrío con tristeza al recordarlo, apenas logramos llegar y se robamos la comida para que no se acabara, claro que nos ganamos unos buenos coscorrones y se preguntaron ¿Porque nosotras a nuestra edad somos muy lista mientras que mi hermano que cuando era mas grande que nosotras era un completo idiota?

Pero ahora yo estaba sola, mis hermanas no estaban, aunque sabia que una esta en casa seguramente a salvo mientras que sus dos hermanas están desaparecidas: Amelia secuestrada y Cindy ¿Quién sabe donde esta?

Volteo y me doy cuenta que ya no hay nadie en las afueras y decidi seguir caminando en busca de Cindy y aunque sea de Amelia.

-_Hermanitas… ¿Dónde están?... ¿Díganme donde están o denme una seña?-_pienso con tristeza mientras seguía caminando.

_No se donde pueden estar_  
_Donde las puedo encontrar_  
_Siento el alma que se me va_

_Ya no puedo ni vivir_  
_Ya no lo puedo resistir_

_Rezo a Dios para encontrar_  
_Aunque sea una señal_  
_Que me diga en donde mis hermanas están_

_Se me parte el corazón_  
_Ellas son mi única razón_

Muchos recuerdos comienzan a salir de mi mente, comienzo a recordar unos momentos divertidos que tuvo con Amelia pocos días de que la secuestrara, aun podía recordar las risas de su hermana mayor y también recuerda cuando Cindy me salvo de que un hombre la atropellara poco después que secuestraran a Amelia y me mantuvo vigilada por dos días, sabia que detrás de un rostro duro de su hermana ella tenia corazón de oro. Como las extrañaba

Pero hay algo aquí tan dentro de mí  
Que me dice que yo debo seguir  
Donde estas donde es que debo buscar  
Ya no puedo vivir

_Donde se encuentran (dónde dime dónde)_  
_Donde buscarlas (dónde dime dónde)_  
_Denme una seña (dame una seña)_  
_Porque ya no puedo más_  
_díganme donde están_

_Rezo a Dios para encontrar_  
_Aunque sea una señal_  
_Que me diga en donde mis hermanas están_

_Se me parte el corazón_  
_ella es mi única razón_

_Pero hay algo aquí tan dentro de mí_  
_Que me dice que yo debo seguir_  
_Donde estas donde es que debo buscar_  
_Ya no puedo vivir_

_Donde se encuentran (dónde dime dónde)_  
_Donde buscarlas (dónde dime dónde)_  
_Denme una seña (dame una seña)_  
_Porque ya no puedo más_  
_díganme donde están_

_(Donde se encuentran dónde di dónde_  
_(Donde buscarlas) dónde di dónde_  
_Denme una seña (dame una seña)_  
_Porque ya no puedo más_  
_díganme donde están_

_(Díganme donde están)_

_Porque ya no puedo más díganme donde están_  
_Porque ya no puedo más díganme donde están_

Me recargo en un árbol cansada y hambrienta, me quedo así un rato y comienzo a llorar desesperada porque no encuentro ninguna pista o señal de mis hermanas.

-¡Que no te das cuenta que te casaste con un aprovechado!-se escucha la voz de un hombre furioso.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto sorprendida mientras atravesaba los arbustos.

-Ya cálmate Saki-se escucha la voz de otro hombre tratando de contener su temperamento.

Logre terminar de atravesar los arbustos y miro un bello templo con un bello y hermoso jardín, un pequeño río y unas fuentes, vi sorprendida el lugar ya que jamás había visto un lugar así en mi corta vida.

-Wow… es hermoso-dije sorprendida.

-Jajajaja crees que teniendo a Tang Shen te dejare en paz y que todo volverá a hacer como antes, pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado-dice con malicia.

Escucho de nuevo las voces y los sigo hasta por fin encontrarlos donde parecía la entrada al templo, vi a un hombre vestido de traje negro con una imagen de un pie en su ropa hablándole cruelmente a otro hombre de taje blanco con un símbolo de un loto en su traje y detrás de él una bella mujer que miraba asustada la discusión.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto confundida y a la vez asustada.

-No lo olvides Tang Shen, te casaste con un idiota, un mediocre cuyo padre asesino a mi padre ¿Acaso creíste que nunca me iba a enterar?... te casaste con una familia de asesinos sin honor, una familia de asesinos-dice furioso.

Vi como el hombre de traje blanco se harto de escucharlo que termino golpeándolo hasta tirarlo al suelo sangrándole un poco el labio, vi sorprendida de lo rápido que fueron esos golpes pero al parece no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para noquearlo, vi como ese hombre solo levanta la vista sonriendo con malicia mientras se limpiaba. La mujer miro aterrada lo que paso y abrazo a su marido.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa Saki, no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida!-dice el hombre furioso mientras abraza a su esposa.

-_Saki, ese es su nombre_-pienso asustada.

Pude ver como Saki se levanta sonriendo con malicia mientras les daba la espalda.

-Esto no se ah acabado Hamato Yoshi… algún día volveré y créeme, créeme que nuestro próximo encuentro será el ultimo-dice sonriendo con malicia-y tu Tang Shen, comprenderás tu gran equivocación-dice mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen-repito los nombres sorprendida y asustada.

Al ver que se acerca me oculto en los arbustos asustada, vi algo en ese hombre que me entro un gran y enorme pánico en mi corazón.

-Tranquila querida, ya paso todo-dice Hamato Yoshi tranquilizando a su esposa.

-Pero viste como te hablo, pareció una amenaza… ¿Yoshi que tal si… si planea hacernos un daño irremediable?-pregunta Tang Shen aterrada.

-Tranquila mi amor… todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras, nunca permitiré que nada malo les pase-dice Hamato Yoshi viendo los ojos de su esposa-tu y Miwa son mi vida, además acuérdate lo que te prometí en el altar, te prometí que en la salud y en la enfermedad, en el bien y el mal y sobre todo en la riqueza en la pobreza siempre te protegeré-dice sonriendo con ternura.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe-dice Tang Shen sonriendo.

-Pero eso pasara hasta que seamos ancianos-dice Yoshi sonriendo.

Tang Shen suelta una pequeña risa para después de besar a su marido, los miraba tranquila la escena ya que vi que esa pareja no era mala si no buenas con un corazón puro. Además nunca vi una pareja tan enamorada en su vida que no sean películas de princesas.

-Vamos, es hora de comer-dice hamaco Yoshi antes de entrar al templo.

-Miwa esta en el patio trasero, iré por ella-dice Tang Shen yéndose para el patio trasero.

Al verlos sonrío mas tranquila al ver que ya no hay peligro pero de la nada comencé a sentir que algo esta jalando mi vestido asustándome, se aleja rápidamente para encontrar al causante que estuvo jalándome, vi una pequeña bebe de cabello café oscuro, ojos cafés y piel blanca, pude notar que esa bebe es de meses y gatea acercándose a mi.

-Hola-digo con ternura arrodillándome mientras que la bebe llega a mi-que linda bebe, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto mientras le acaricio la cabeza.

-¡YOSHI! ¡MIWA NO ESTA!-grita Tang Shen aterrada

-¡¿Cómo?!-dice Yoshi aterrado saliendo del templo.

-¡No esta en el patio! ¡MIWA!-grita Tang Shen aterrada.

-¡MIWA!-grita Yoshi aterrado.

-Parece que ese es tu nombre-digo asustada por los gritos-a ver-digo mientras cargo y la llevo cerca de la salida de los arbustos-ve con tus papas-dije sacándola con cuidado de ahí.

Al dejarla la bebe emite un ruido llamando la atención de sus padres

-¡MIWA!-gritan ambos corriendo hacia ella.

-Miwa, gracias a Dios que estas bien-dice Tang Shen abrazando con fuerza a su hija-creí que Saki te había secuestrado.

-Miwa, no vuelvas a asustarnos así jovencita-dice Yoshi abrazando a su hija junto con su esposa.

Ángel miraba con ternura la escena, no sabia nada de padres ya que ni siquiera se fijaba en los amigos de su hermanos que ya son padres, pero veia que ellos le tenían un gran amor hacia su hija.

-Vamos, es hora de comer, además hice para el postre un rico pastel de chocolate-dice Tang Shen.

-Mmm suena delicioso-dice Yoshi siguiendo a su esposa de vuelta a casa.

Me oculto detrás de un arbol y miro como la familia esta a punto de entrar a su casa cuando Miwa emite un sonido moviendose queriendo regresar a mi, sus padres voltean y me oculto rápidamente pero al parecer ellos ya me vieron.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunta Yoshi en tono serio.

Hamato Yoshi junto con su esposa cargando a Miwa se acercan al árbol donde estoy oculta y vi como ese hombre acerco demasiado su cara hasta que sus ojos lograron verme. Creí que me iba a gritar pero en vez de eso se sorprendido y me dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Mira querida, es una niña-dice Yoshi sonriendo mientras que su esposa se acercaba.

-Dios mió, que linda niña-dice Tang Shen sonriendo.

Yo en vez de agradecer me oculto aun más asustada.

-No, pequeña, no nos tengas miedo, no te haremos daño-dice Tang Shen sonriendo mientras que su hija estiraba sus manitas hacia Ángel-Esto era lo que querías decirnos Miwa.

Vi como Miwa seguía estirando sus manitas, pareciera que quería irse conmigo, pero no se porque.

-Empecemos de nuevo-dice Yoshi arrodillándose para quedar a su altura- Hola pequeña… ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta sonriendo.

-A….Ángel-dije asustada el nombre del cual todos mes llamaban ya que ni loca pienso decirles el nombre que me dio mi hermano y que pocas veces respondo ya que todos prefieren llamarme Ángel.

-Ángel, que bonito nombre-dice Tang Shen sonriendo.

Yo solo le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Ángel, yo soy Hamato Yoshi, ella es mi esposa Tang Shen y mi hija Miwa-dice Yoshi mientras que Tang Shen mostraba a la bebe quien me miraba con una sonrisa.

Vi como ese hombre estira sus manos hacia mí pero retrocedo asustada.

-Ven aquí peque, no te haremos daño-dice Tang Shen extendiendo también su mano-ven.

Los miro aun asustada pero al ver que sus sonrisas son sinceras y que no son malas personas decidí darles una oportunidad, lentamente salgo de mi escondite y me acerco a ellos un poco asustada.

-Ves, no hay nada que temer-dice Yoshi agarrando mi mano con delicadeza.

-Que linda eres-dice Tang Shen sonriendo-además es muy poco común ver niñas rubias de ojos azules en Japón.

Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar lo que dijo la mujer, estoy en Japón.

-Japón, así que estoy en Japón, definitivamente muy lejos de casa-pienso con tristeza.

-¿Dónde están tus papas?-pregunta Yoshi.

Bajo lentamente la vista, ¿Por qué no me sorprende que las personas me hagan esa pregunta?, pero a la vez es muy triste.

-No tengo papas-contesto con tristeza.

Rápidamente vi como Yoshi y Tang Shen se miran sorprendidos y después me miran con tristeza. De pronto mi estomago comienza a rugir de hambre haciendo que me sonroje ya que pude notar que ellos lo escucharon

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunta Yoshi.

Con vergüenza asentí.

-No podemos dejarla aquí sola y con hambre-dice Tang Shen acercándose mas a mi-Ven conmigo pequeña, te daré un rico pastel de chocolate-dice sonriendo.

-¡Chocolate!-digo sonriendo ya que me gusta el chocolate.

-Si, pero eso será para el postre, primero hay que comer ¿Esta bien?

Me quedo pensando un momento, ellos me están ofreciendo comida y si la rechazo sabia que seria muy difícil conseguirlo por mi cuenta, con mis pocas habilidades ya soy rápida que podría robar mucha comida sin que nadie se de cuenta, pero no me gusta robar.

-Si-dije sonriendo.

Tang Shen me sonríe mientras que Yoshi sonriendo me carga en sus brazos.

-Vamos, que yo también me muero de hambre-dice Yoshi divertido

Yo suelto una risa divertida mientras entro a su casa para que por fin pueda comer algo y después salir a buscar a Cindy.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**El próximo chapter será contado por Cindy, su personaje favorito XD**

**La canción fue basada en: "Donde dime donde" cantada por Laura Flores en Cómplices al rescate**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	3. El Encierro!

_**Cindy Pov**_

Lentamente abrí mis ojos mi lo primero que veo es que estoy acostada arriba de una banca de un parque, bueno, ahora si estoy confundida ya que no recuerdo haber ido al parque. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que fui al bosque a buscar a Amelia, me encontré con Ángel vimos unos tontos padres y de la nada apareció un extraño, pero hermoso, portal enfrente de nostras y nos absorbió para que después despertara en un parque sola.

-¡Oye niña!-grita una voz detrás de mí y veo un policía que al parecer un japonés-¡¿No te dijeron tus padres que esta prohibido dormir en las bancas?!

-No, jamás me lo dijeron viejo idiota-dije furiosa.

-¡Niña maleducada!-Dijo furioso caminando hacia mi pero yo me levante y me eche a correr-¡NO HUYAS MOCOSA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-grita tratando de atraparme.

Por suerte yo soy muy rápida y en menos de cinco segundos lo perdí de vista, en algún momento pude haberme reído pero con mi hermanita menor desaparecido me es imposible, perdí a mi hermana mayor y no permitiré perder a la otra

Comencé a recorrer la ciudad en busca de Ángel pero mientras recorría la calle pude darme cuenta que estaba en Tokyo, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de cómo llegue aquí pero también me preguntaba del ¿Por qué las personas se miran tan diferentes? , pero no tenia tiempo para pregunta que demonios estaba pasando, tenia que encontrar a Ángel y mas porque ya me esta dando hambre que seria capaz de cambiar a mi estupida cuñada por una uva.

Después de varias horas logro llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque una parte me alegro ya que de aquí no podré ver a padres que le de ordenes a sus hijos y que le prohíban un caramelo. Yo podría robar comida fácilmente pero como que al parecer hay un especial y los restaurantes están completamente llenos debo esperar a una tonta familia haciendo picnic en el bosque.

Y al parecer mis suplicas fueron respondidas, había una pareja junto con sus dos hijas que salían del bosque, me recordaba mas o menos a Amelia y Ángel pero no soy tan sentimental… bueno, un poco. Con el poco entrenamiento que tengo es suficiente para tomar rápido la comida, o espantarlos. Alce mi mano y lance una pequeña bola de fuego frente a ellos aterrándolos causando que se escaparan dejando la comida, suficiente comida para mí.

-Muchas gracias-dije mientras me acercaba a la canasta-gracias por la dulce comida y… chocolate-dije emocionada viéndolos-parece que mi suerte esta cambiando.

Después de un buen rato termine de comer, y si que me termine toda la canasta y lo mejor, esa familia jamás volvió.

Pero me quede ahí acostada viendo el cielo, me di cuenta que el cielo continua siendo igual, al igual que las nube… me alegro que aunque eso no haya cambiado, saque mi collar para abrirlo y ver las fotos de mis hermanas, definitivamente las extrañaba y me urgía volver a su lado, no me imagino una vida sin ellas.

Decidí continuar mi búsqueda y el camino me llego hasta llegar a un extraño templo igualitos a los que mi sobrino mayor me contaba de pequeña, lentamente me acerco ya que algo me decía que lo hiciera, atravieso los arbustos que desearía quemar con toda mi alma hasta encontrarme con algo inesperado y absolutamente inaceptable: encuentro a mi hermanita hablando con una pareja cuya mujer tenia una bebe.

Los miro aun asustada pero al ver que sus sonrisas son sinceras y que no son malas personas decidí darles una oportunidad, lentamente salgo de mi escondite y me acerco a ellos un poco asustada.

-Ves, no hay nada que temer-dice el hombre agarrando su mano

Me quede viendo atenta preparada para atacar por si resultar ser una trampa, pero vi como la mujer lentamente se acercaba un poco mas.

-Que linda eres-dice la mujer sonriendo-además es muy poco común ver niñas rubias de ojos azules en Japón.

-_Bueno, en eso no miente_-pienso seriamente, aunque no puedo negar que tiene razón, además me di cuenta que tenia razón: estoy en Japón.

-¿Dónde están tus papas?-pregunta el hombre

-_Convertidos en cenizas, me alegro por eso_-pienso sonriendo con malicia.

-No tengo papas-contesta con tristeza

Muy bien, eso es raro, mi hermana contesto algo tan simple con tristeza. Ella me dijo que adora ser huérfana aunque a veces me doy cuenta que mira con tristeza a los padres de otros niños.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunta el hombre.

Veo como mi hermana asiente lentamente.

-No podemos dejarla aquí sola y con hambre-dice la mujer acercándose mas a Ángel-Ven conmigo pequeña, te daré un rico pastel de chocolate-dice sonriendo.

-¡Chocolate!-dice emocionada

_-¡¿Qué demonios haces estupida?!-_pienso furiosa.

-Si, pero eso será para el postre, primero hay que comer ¿Esta bien?

Vi como mi hermana se queda pensado, yo comencé a suplicar que dijera que "No" ya que si ellos le daban de comer de seguro trataran de convencerla de que se quede a su lado y se convierta en lo que yo mas temo "su hija", por favor ellos ya tiene una bebe ¿para que quieren otra hija?

-_Di que no, mas te vale que digas que no_-pienso furiosa.

-Si-dije sonriendo.

_-¡No!_

Vi como la mujer le sonríe mientras que el hombre la coge en sus brazos

-Vamos, que yo también me muero de hambre-dice divertido

Vi como mi propia hermanita se iba con esa familia extraña dejándome a mi sola, no lo podía creer….es mi hermana y me traiciono.

-Eres una traidora, traidora…. Dijiste que adorabas ser huérfana cuando no es cierto-dije furiosa-pues disfruta a tus "Papas", porque de Amelia, Liria y de mi jamás volverás a vernos-dije llena de odio

Decidida me di la vuelta lista para irme y jamás volver pero un ruido llamo mi atención, me detuve un momento y volví a escucharlo, parecía susurros de alguien con un profundo odio, mi favorito.

Lentamente camine silenciosamente entre los arbustos hasta que me encontré con algo o alguien inesperado, vi a un hombre de mas o menos la misma edad del hombre que se llevo a Ángel, solo que su traje es negro, tenia garras de las muñecas y un extraño símbolo de un pie en su ropa miraba con un profundo odio el templo.

-¿Quién es el?-pienso mientras me acerco un poco mas

-Si creíste que te dejare pasar esos golpes que me distes…. Estas muy equivocado Yoshi-dice lleno de odio-vas a pagar muy caro con tu traición…. pagaras muy caro por haberme quitado a Tang Shen-alzando sus garras.

-_Yoshi y Tang Shen… esos deben ser los nombres de esa pareja…. Pero si el esta dispuesto a matarlos, quiere decir que esta dispuesto a atacar y lastimar a mi hermanita…. No… no eso no lo puedo permitir_-pienso asustada.

Comienzo a retroceder pero pise una rama que se quebró alertando al hombre, el rápidamente voltea viéndome instantáneamente.

-Una intrusa-dice furioso.

Yo rápidamente volteo pero el me agarra por detrás del cuello alzándome y me avienta causando que me golpeara fuertemente la cabeza ocasionando que perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

_**Destructor Pov**_

Después de que lance a la niña estrellándola contra un árbol perdió instantáneamente el conocimiento, pude ver que es tan solo una niña de cinco años pero también pude notar que no es una niña común y corriente, había algo en ella que no me gustaba para nada. Además no se que tanta esa mocosa habrá escuchado pero no puedo permitir que haya cabos sueltos, rápidamente agarre a la niña y me la lleve hasta el cuarte de mi clan: El Clan Del Pie.

Llegue al cuartel, y entre sin ningún problema con la niña quien aun no había despertado ni siquiera mis Ninja dudaron o quisieron preguntar sobre ella, además no quería correr el riesgo que esta niña alertara a Yoshi y a la policía. Entre a un cuarto de interrogatorio que mi padre usaba para amenazar y encadene completamente las manos de la niña en una esquina, como es solo una mocosa seria muy fácil amenazarla para que se calle, además mientras la traía vi que es exactamente igual a la rubia que Tang Shen y Hamato Yoshi encontraron en su jardín, posiblemente sean mellizas. Salir de ahí un momento y regrese con una cubeta de agua fría y la vacíe complemente en ella despertándola.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿QUIEN ES EL INFELIZ QUE SE ATREVIO A DESPERTARME CON AGUA HELADA?!-grita furiosa

-_Vaya, para ser una niña, tiene una gran bocota-_pienso sorprendido.

-Usted-dice viéndome con odio-¡USTED ME GOLPEO LA CABEZA!-grita queriendo atacarme pero se da cuenta que sus manos están encadenadas-pero que…-confundida.

-No podrás hacer nada mocosa… tengo preguntas que hacerte-dice en tono amenazante.

-Ahórratelos viejo, ahora déjeme ir-dice furiosa.

-Vaya que niña tan grosera, ¿Acaso tus padres no te dijeron sobre no decir groserías?-pregunto en tono burlón

-Padres esto, padres aquello… ¡¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LOS PADRES?!-grita furiosa

-Escuche a esa rubia que se parece a ti que no tienen, así que debo suponer que nadie te enseño modales.

-Ángel-dice asustada.

-Si… así dijo que se llamaba, Ángel jajaja que patético nombre-digo con malicia.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLA DESGRACIADO!

Harto de los gritos de esta mocosa le di una fuerte cachetada, por alguna razón sentí una punzada de dolor en mi mano ya que note que la piel de la niña es algo dura, jamás había visto eso en mi vida, pero no me importa, tenia que enseñarle modales a esta mocosa.

-Si fuera tú, cuidaría mi lenguaje-dice en tono amenazante.

La niña quien miraba el suelo con la mejilla roja por el golpe que le di, suelta una risa maléfica y loca mientras alzaba su vista para verme.

-Cuidar mi lenguaje… tu mejor cuida la tuya porque te juro que pagaras por lo que me estas haciendo-dijo con malicia.

Esta niña ya me tiene harto, además jamás había visto una niña ya que normalmente se aterran en una situación como esta, pero veo que esta niña es demasiado diferente y anormal que no me dejo otra opción, no se callaría fácilmente aunque la amenacé.

-Como veo que jamás podremos llegar a un acuerdo por las buenas, será por las malas-dije al momento que le daba una fuerte patada estrellándola contra la pared.

La golpee tan fuerte que termino completamente adolorida, le quite las cadenas y la lleve a un sitio desconocido para todos en mi clan, excepto para mi. Y… rayos aunque golpee tan fuerte grita como los mil demonios

-¡SUELTAME! ¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES!-grita mientras luchaba por liberarse.

Entramos a un pasillo de unas catacumbas debajo del Cuartel, llegamos hasta una celda que de seguro no se ha usado desde hace siglos pero sigue en buenas condiciones.

-¡¿QUEPLANEA HACER?!-pregunta furiosa viendo la celda

-Ya lo veras-dije agarrando las llaves.

Abro la celda rápidamente para aventarla y cerrarla con llave.

-¡¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO?!-grita mientras veía como la encerraba.

-Tú de aquí no sales mocosa-dije cerrando mientras que ella agarra los barrotes viéndome con odio-Aquí te quedaras para siempre, mientras que yo visito a unos viejos amigos-mostrando miss garras.

-Déjalos en paz-dice furiosa.

-Y en cuanto a esa niña idéntica a ti, a excepción del cabello, le daré un mensaje de tu parte-dije sonriendo con malicia.

-Mi hermanita-dice aterrada.

-_Así que es su hermana, jajajaja lo sabia. Pero pobre niñas, conocieron a una equivocada familia en el momento equivocado_-pienso mientras río con malicia.

Camino hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba los gritos de esa mocosa, si que es música para mis oídos.

-¡DETENTE! ¡NOOOOO! ¡SI TOCAS A MIS HERMANA TE JURO QUE ME VENGARE! ¡GRABATELO! ¡ME VENGARE! ¡JURO QUE QUEMARE TU ROSTRO!-grita furiosa llena de odio.

Me detengo en la entrada y le da una última mirada en la niña para que en un futuro solo encuentre sus huesos ahí.

-Eso quisiera verlo-dije en tono burlón al momento de cerrar la puerta.

-¡NNNNOOOOO SACAME! ¡SACAME! ¡DEJAME SALIR! ¡NOOOOO!

Mientras seguía caminando mas dejaba de oírse los ruidos, hasta que llegue a la salida del pasillo donde sus gritos ya no se oyeron.

-Descansa en paz… pequeña-dije con malicia mientras me alejaba aun mas de ahí.

* * *

**Al fin llegamos a la parte de cómo Destructor encerró a Cindy**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos muy pronto, espero sus reviews que son importantes para mi**

**Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**En este Chapter no hay Pov**

**espero que les guste**

* * *

Ángel comía rápidamente la comida que Tang Shen preparo su comida, ella y Hamato Yoshi la miraban sorprendidos ya que se notaba que ella no había comido nada durante hora o posiblemente días.

-Mmmm, estuvo rica la comida señorita Tang Shen-dice Ángel dejando su plato limpio.

-Me alegro que te guste pequeña, de seguro querrás pastel de chocolate-dice Tang Shen sonriendo dulcemente.

Ángel asiente emocionada y Tang Shen no duda en levantarse e irse a la cocina.

-¿Tú también quieres?-pregunta Ángel viendo a Miwa

Miwa ríe divertida

-Se nota que le agradas a mi hija pequeña-dice Yoshi sonriendo.

-Me encantan los bebes, pienso tener muchos cuando sea grande-dice Ángel sonriendo- ¿Y ustedes?

-¡No!, yo solo quiero dos-dice Yoshi rápidamente.

-Qué raro… yo recuerdo que querías 4-dice Tang Shen divertida regresando al comedor con un pedazo de pastel logrando que su marido trague grueso-aquí tienes peque-entregándole el pastel

-Gracias-dice Ángel sonriendo.

Ángel comienza a comer el pastel rápidamente encantada.

-Jamás en mi vida vi a una chica rubia en persona, solamente por la televisión-dice Tang Shen sonriendo-y mucho menos a una tierna niña

-¿Dónde está tu familia pequeña?-pregunta Yoshi.

-No lo sé, solo tengo a mi hermano mayor pero es esta en el cielo, mis padres dicen que en un mundo horrible porque me dijeron que eran malos y… una de mis hermanas la secuestraron hace un año y no sé dónde están mis otras dos hermanas-dice Ángel con tristeza soltando una lagrima

-¿Cómo que se robaron a tu hermana?-pregunta Tang Shen sorprendida

Ángel asiente con tristeza mientras se lleva ambas manos a su cara y comienza a llorar

-pobrecita-dice Tang Shen yendo a abrazar a la pequeña-lo lamento mucho… tan pequeña y todo lo que has sufrido

-Lamentamos mucho lo de tus hermanas, hermano y tus padre-dice Yoshi acariciándole la cabeza- no entiendo ¿Cómo una criaturita como tu sufre de esta manera?

-No es fácil… mis hermanas, amigos y yo salimos todos los días a buscar a mi hermana pero jamás encontramos rastro de ella-dice Ángel con tristeza.

-Pobreci…

-¡APA MIO!-grita Miwa celosa.

-Jejejejeje- ríe Yoshi acercándose a su hija-tranquila Miwa… no me está robando, esta niña sufre mucho y la estamos consolando-dice cargándola mientras Miwa lo miraba enojada

-Miwa es muy celosa, ni siquiera me deja a mí acercarme a él-dice Tang Shen divertida.

Ángel asiente aun llorando.

-Sabes que… nosotros te vamos a ayudar-dice Yoshi acercándose con Miwa.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta Ángel sorprendida

-Sí, mañana temprano iremos a la delegación para encontrar a tu familia y reportar el secuestro de tu hermana para que la encuentren, mientras tanto tú te quedaras con nosotros ¿Qué te parece?-pregunta Yoshi sonriéndole.

-Pero… claro, claro que acepto... gracias-dice Ángel agradecida

-De nada peque… ahora vamos para cambiarte que ya es hora de dormir… espero que puedas dormir después de haberte comido todo ese pastel de chocolate-dice Tang Shen divertida.

Todos ríen divertidos al oír eso.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermana la que robaron?-pregunta Yoshi

-Amelia-dice Ángel con tristeza.

-Amelia… muy hermoso nombre pero pobre criatura-dice Yoshi con tristeza.

-Vamos Ángel, te llevare a tu cuarto y te ayudare a dormir-dice Tang Shen llevándosela.

-Adiós señor Yoshi-dice Ángel yéndose con Tang Shen

-Buenas noches Ángel-dice Yoshi sonriendo-Y tu-viendo a Miwa-no seas celosa y… no permitiremos que te pase lo mismo que Amelia –dice llevándosela.

* * *

Cindy estaba sentada en la oscuridad de las catacumbas mientras pensaba en encontrar una manera de salir, ya estaba cansada de gritar, llevaba horas gritando y no ha logrado que nadie la escuchara.

-En cuanto salga de aquí le quemo su rostro ¡Definitivamente eso hare! ¡Así él no olvidara quien es Cindy!-dice furiosa

Cindy logra encender una pequeña ráfaga con sus manos y al ver unos cráneos retrocede asustada apagando el fuego.

-¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡No quiero!-dice aterrada- ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!-grita lanzando más ráfagas de fuego pero no logra quemar la celda-¡Por favor poder derrite esta celda y ayúdame a salir!-suplica volviéndolo a intentar pero no lo logra-No-se arrodilla soltando lagrimas-no quiero morir aquí

Pasaron más horas y aun no encuentra la forma de salir que ya estaba más agotaba, más hambrienta y asustada, su odio hacia Oroku Saki crecía aun mas y su deseo de venganza creía aún más.

-Quiero salir de aquí… necesito salir de aquí… debo proteger a mi hermana… no puedo perder a otra-dice Cindy asustada, saca su collar que comienza a brillar y muestra la imagen de Amelia-te extraño hermana… tu eres la única que sabes cómo hacernos sentirnos mejor y seguras-soltando lagrimas

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Ves la luna?-pregunta Amelia apuntándola_

_-Si-dice Cindy viéndola_

_-Quiero que recuerdes que cuando te sientas triste y yo no estoy contigo quiero que siempre la veas porque la luna es la misma que yo estaré viendo y así… me sentirás cerca de ti-dice Amelia sonriendo.  
-Enserio-dice Cindy sorprendida_

_-Si-dice Amelia sonriendo-así que-limpiándole las lágrimas-ya no llores porque si tu lloras yo lloro, tu tienes miedo yo lucha contra ellos y esos miedos jamás volverán a ti… te lo prometo_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Aquí no puedo ver la luna…. Ni tú estás para ayudarme hermanita-dice Cindy llorando

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí,_  
_reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles._  
_Y tú no estás aquí,_  
_desearía que tu estuvieras aquí_  
_Que tu presencia aun_  
_perdurara aquí_  
_Y no me dejará sola_

_Estas herida no parecerán sanar_  
_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real_  
_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrarlo_

_Cuando yo lloraba, tu secabas todas mis lágrimas_  
_Cuando yo gritaba, tu luchabas contra todos mis miedos_  
_tu tomabas mi mano a través de todos mis sueños_  
_Pero tú, ya no estás aquí_

_Solías cautivarme por tu reluciente luz_  
_Ahora estoy atada en esta fría oscuridad_  
_Estoy atormentada y no estás aquí para alejarlo_  
_Tu voz ahuyentada todos esos fantasmas de mi_

_Estas herida no parecerán sanar_  
_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real_  
_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrarlo_

_Cuando yo lloraba, tu secabas todas mis lágrimas_  
_Cuando yo gritaba, tu luchabas contra todos mis miedos_  
_tu tomabas mi mano a través de todos mis sueños_  
_Pero tú, ya no estás aquí_

_Traté duramente de decirme a mí misma que te has ido_  
_Pero sin embargo estas aún conmigo_  
_He estado sola todo el tiempo_

_Cuando yo lloraba, tu secabas todas mis lágrimas_  
_Cuando yo gritaba, tu luchabas contra todos mis miedos_  
_tu tomabas mi mano a través de todos mis sueños_  
_Pero tú, ya no estás aquí_

Cindy vuelve a llorar desesperada mientras volvía a tratar de quemar los barrotes pero no lo logra.

-¡ABRENME QUE TENGO MIEDO! ¡DEJENME SALIR! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ!-grita aterrada.

Cindy se resbala lentamente de los barrotes y se abraza fuertemente

-¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero!-dice llorando-¡AYUDENME!

* * *

Tang Shen con mucho cuidado acostaba a Ángel en una cómoda cama de la habitación para huéspedes, logro encontrar una blusa de una de sus piyamas para ella ya que por desgracia todas las tiendas estaban cerradas.

-Que cómoda cama-dice Ángel sonriendo.

-Me alegro que te guste, esta será tu cama hasta que encontremos a tu familia ¿Te parece?-pregunta Tang Shen sonriendo

-Si-dice Ángel sonriendo.

-Bien, mañana iremos a la delegación a reportar a tu hermana desaparecida… ¿Estuviste cuando paso?

-Sí, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer-dice Ángel con tristeza.

-¿Tienes idea de quién fue?

Ángel niega tristemente

-Es mejor que la niña no lo sepa o acusaría a quien sea por robar a su hermana-dice Yoshi entrando al cuarto con Miwa- ¿Estas cómoda?

Ángel asiente sonriendo.

Tang Shen le besa en la frente y Yoshi también causando que Ángel sintiera un sentimiento que jamás había sentido en su vida.

-Buenas noches pequeña, dile buenas noches Miwa-dice Yoshi viendo a su bebe

Miwa solo le sonríe

-Buenas noches Miwa-dice Ángel sonriendo.

-Buenas noches pequeña-dice Tang Shen dirigiéndose a la puerta con su familia-duerme bien.

-Igual ustedes-dice Ángel acostándose a dormir.

Tang Shen cierra la puerta dejando a Ángel sola en ese tranquilo cuarto.

-_¡WOW! Conque así duermen los padres a sus hijos…. Jamás creí que viviría para ver eso-_piensa Ángel sorprendida-_Ojala Cindy y mis hermanas estén aquí para que vean y vivan esto… Amelia-_dice al momento de ver la luna-_Ojala estuvieses aquí a mi lado-_soltando unas lagrimas

* * *

-Pobre criatura… Yoshi, debemos hacer algo-dice Tang Shen entrando a su cuarto preocupada.

-Y lo haremos, mañana iremos con la policía para que busquen a su familia y si no la encuentra… ya veremos que hacer con ella, pero sola no la dejaremos-dice Yoshi sonriendo.

-Que loco dia, la visita de Saki y el encuentro de Ángel… ¿Qué loco verdad?-pregunta sorprendida

-Sí, no puedo creer que el hombre que creci como si fuera mi hermano… me llegara a odiar de esa manera-dice Yoshi con una gran tristeza en su corazón.

-Yoshi… tengo un mal presentimiento… como si algo malo fuera a suceder-dice Tang Shen asustada.

-Ssshhhh, tranquila-dice Yoshi abrazándola-tranquila, todo saldrá bien y no permitiré que Saki les haga daño

-Te amo Yoshi

-Y yo a ti y mucho-dice besándola

-¡APA MIO!-grita Miwa celosa.

-Y también te amo a ti-dice Yoshi besándola en la frente

Miwa ríe divertida

-Niña celosa, no me quiero imaginar cuando tengamos más hijos-dice Tang Shen divertida

-Créeme… ni yo-dice Yoshi divertido


End file.
